Fragments
by CharlieQFIsFabgay
Summary: Fragments... I dont know where this is going, but I like it. AU
1. The Start

Jade smiles, truly smiling, for once. She knows that her Uncle had bought Karaoke Dokey which, basically, lifted her ban. So Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie- minus the puppet that he finally started to leave at home and her ex, but still very close friend, Beck decided to pull an all-nighter at the popular hangout. Tori, who came straight from school because she can't stand Trina, was sat singing Last Friday Night under her breath. Jade sings into the microphone, from the start.

Soon, the two of them where blasting Fingerprints out laughing and singing, not noticing the gang watching them. Tori danced over to pick a new song, Jade was shocked to hear Safe And Sound by Tonight Alive

Tori's POV

I can't see through the stars in my eyes.

And I don't recall breathing steady, ever since you've been in my life.

So, let me catch my breath, before you steal it once again.

I should be dead by now.

_If it was up to her I would be._

I swear it, on my heart you know I wear it on my sleeve,

For everyone to see that I am yours and you belong to me.

And nothing in this world could ever make me this happy.

So, don't fall asleep (don't fall asleep)

I'm yours to keep (I'm yours to keep)

And from here on in, I'm giving it everything.

Cause, nothing compares to what we share.

I don't have a care in the world.

Cause even if it all came crashing down,

As long as you're around,

I'll be safe and sound.

_She hates me, she doesn't hate me._

And I'm dying to know what it is that you're thinking.

And I'm desperate to know why it is that I'm sinking,

So deep beneath my sheets.

And I'm struggling to find sleep.

_Shes the first and last thought I have_

Cause I've been retracing the steps that we took,

Remembering the way that you held me as I stood in the rain,

And I knew that I would never be the same.

So, don't fall asleep (don't fall asleep)

I'm yours to keep (I'm yours to keep)

And from here on in, I'm giving it everything.

Cause, nothing compares to what we share.

I don't have a care in the world.

Cause even if it all came crashing down,

As long as you're around,

I'll be safe, yeah safe and sound.

Safe and Sound.

You've turn my life around.

So far off the ground.

_I don't know when i started falling for Jade_

Pick me up, I'm falling down!

And it's all because of you.

And I don't know what to do.

I'm falling in, I think I'm falling in love with you.

Because, nothing compares to what we share.

I don't have a care in the world.

Cause even if it all came crashing down,

As long as you're around,

I'll be safe and sound.

_I need her_

Yeah, I'll be,

Yeah, yeah, I'll be safe,

Yeah, I'll be safe,

Cause even if it all came crashing down, down

Cause even if it all came crashing down, down

Cause even if it all came crashing down,

As long as you're around,

I'll be safe and sound.

_Why can't she be with me?_


	2. Echo

Jade's POV

"Hey, why you still here?" I say when I find Tori sat outside the carpark

Tori stood there, sheepishly. "I don't have anywhere to go" she mumbles

"Home?"

Snorting she replies "This is my home, my parents disowned me"

"Vega, You can stay with me"

Why do I do this. Why do I torture myself?

* * *

><p>Tori's POV<p>

"Vega, You can stay with me"

what? Did Jade actually...

"If you don't mind..."

"No, just... This never happened. Your working on a project with me. Okay?"

I nod quickly, picking up my bag.

* * *

><p>Jade POV (Later)<p>

I wander into my room, after getting changed in the bathroom. I wonder what Tori did, to be kicked out. I lose myself in my thought. I wish i was still an innocent girl, before my mum died and my dad moved out, funding me but nothing else. Tori's breathing quickens, with short wimpers. I panic picking her skinny form onto my knee racking my brain for a lullaby. The only think i come up with is Nickleback. Lets hope she likes them.

_Well, I know the feeling  
>Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge<br>And there ain't no healing  
>From cutting yourself with the jagged edge<br>I'm telling you that, it's never that bad  
>Take it from someone who's been where you're at<br>Laid out on the floor  
>And you're not sure you can take this anymore<em>

__**I can't believe she has been on the streets.**

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
>And turn this up on the radio<br>If you can hear me now  
>I'm reaching out<br>To let you know that you're not alone  
>And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell<br>'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
>So just <em>_close your eyes__  
>Oh, honey here comes a lullaby<br>Your very own lullaby_

**I can't believe she didn't tell us**  
><em><br>Please let me take you  
>Out of the darkness and into the light<br>'Cause I have faith in you  
>That you're gonna make it through another night<br>Stop thinking about the easy way out  
>There's no need to go and blow the candle out<br>Because you're not done  
>You're far too young<br>And the best is yet to come_

**I hope she trusts me.**

_ So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
>And turn this up on the radio<br>If you can hear me now  
>I'm reaching out<br>To let you know that you're not alone  
>And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell<br>'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
>So just close your eyes<br>Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
>Your very own lullaby<em>

**I think its time to try and be more like I was**  
><em><br>Well, everybody's hit the bottom  
>Everybody's been forgotten<br>When everybody's tired of being alone  
>Yeah, everybody's been abandoned<br>And left a little empty handed  
>So if you're out there barely hanging on...<br>_

**This is for her**

_ Just give it one more try to a lullaby  
>And turn this up on the radio<br>If you can hear me now  
>I'm reaching out<br>To let you know that you're not alone  
>And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell<br>'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
>So just close your eyes<br>Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
>Your very own lullaby<br>Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
>Your very own lullaby<em>


	3. The Jaded Walls Must Fall

...Your very own lullaby

Oh, honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby

* * *

><p>Pre chapter Tori POV<p>

I wake up with a ghost of a song in my mind and a warm embrace circling me. I look to see a very familiar tattoo. I follow the arm to find an innocent, younger looking Jade. I go to make breakfast for us, putting my headphones.

* * *

><p>Jade's POV<p>

I wake up to the smell of food and coffee. As I put on my vampire bunny slippers, I hear a soft voice, singing one of my favourite songs. I can't help but grab my acoustic guitar, playing and singing it in Harmony.

Strange maze, what is this place?  
>I hear voices over my shoulder,<br>Nothing's making sense at all.  
>Wonder, why do we race?<br>When everyday we're runnin' in circles,  
>Such a funny way to fall.<br>Tried to open up my eyes,  
>I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright.<p>

When I wake up,  
>The dream isn't done.<br>I wanna see your face,  
>And know I made it home.<br>If nothing is true,  
>What more can I do?<br>I am still painting flowers for you, woah.

Show my cards,  
>Gave you my heart,<br>Wish we could start all over.  
>Nothing's makin' sense at all.<br>Tried to open up my eyes,  
>I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright.<p>

When I wake up,  
>The dream isn't done.<br>I wanna see your face,  
>And know I made it home.<br>If nothing is true,  
>What more can I do?<br>I am still painting flowers for you,  
>I am still painting flowers for you.<p>

I heard everything you said,  
>I don't wanna lose my head,<br>When I wake up,  
>The dream isn't done.<br>I wanna see your face,  
>And know I made it home.<br>If nothing is true,  
>What more can I do?<br>I am still painting flowers for you,  
>I am still painting flowers for you,<br>I am still painting flowers for you.

I smile, looking at the shocked Tori. "Sup, Vega" I sing with a strum of the guitar I am still holding. Vega smiles back and replies. "I burnt my tongue but other than that I'm good. What's put Jade 'I will stab you' West in such a good mood?" She replies. **You don't have to lie anymore. **"This is how I normally am, when I am alone, because I don't need my walls" She nods, serving breaakfast. "Why let them down for me?"

"Because, Vega. You tried to break them, even Beck stopped after a while. He was 'sick of secrets' but theres a difference, right? I me-"

"Jade, you rambling" she says with a laugh. I smile then get serious.

"If you need to talk, I am here Vega" 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEY! I ask that you PM songs to me, that you would like to hear(?) see in the Moonlight Jam next chapter, along with who sings them (and if they should be written as if that character wrote them or not)<strong>


End file.
